You Don't Know
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: Fabian Rutter was left heartbroken after finding out that his girlfriend has been cheating on him. Due to his anger and humiliation, he discovers a certain part of himself that he never realized existed. Which one of his housemates will help him through it? Slightly OOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This just came randomly to me, really. I was rewatching the HOA episodes and then decided to make a fanfic where Eddie lies to Fabian about the summer fling thing. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's**

* * *

**Fabian:**

There was a connection forming between the Chosen One and the Osirian.

Ever since Nina decided to return to the house after the one year leave of absence, it was clear that she and Eddie have that link that even I cannot match up to. And it was very painful for me to see the woman I love talking to another man about her problems. Joy, Amber, and Patricia did try their best to assure me that nothing at all was going on between them but I had a feeling. I had the worst feeling.

It was after curfew when I noticed my roommate sneaking out. I have been very sensitive to my senses after all these years so even the slightest sounds attract my attention. And I narrowed my eyes at him, my hands in fists as I sneaked around just to follow him. If I find out that their not-so summer fling was actually real and that they were going to continue that secret romance in this house, I will get my revenge.

Eddie headed over towards the attic where Nina and I used to spend our time together. That was before he came, when everyone was happy and excited about the mystery.

I had to wait until the door at the top of the staircase was closed before rushing over there, not even bothering to open it because I knew they will catch me. And right now, I didn't want my girlfriend to think that I was stalking her.

There were muffled voices coming from the other side of the wooden barrier, one that sounded so much like my Nina's. But I have my doubts. I can always be wrong and I don't want to jump into conclusions so suddenly.

A man was whispering and I pressed my ear closer to the door to hear the conversation better. This wouldn't benefit me, I know it won't. I just want to know if my suspicions were true or that I was just hallucinating.

"Nina." He said, "You know we can't. Fabian would _never _forgive me." My heart clenched at how he managed to mention my name when they were going behind my back like that. A side of me wanted to run like the coward that I am but another part wanted to rip his head off right then and there.

She just giggled. "He won't find out. You're good, Eddie. I bet he's just asleep again. It's already been a month since we've been doing this and look at how far we are."

I had tears running down my cheeks. She never cared about me after all. She took me for granted and used me to get the attention of all my friends. And now that she's popular, she doesn't need me anymore. I just never realized that I was a mere pawn, a toy for her to play with.

And that was when my insides started to burn, an intense heat flooding my system and waking up every single muscle and bone that it made me feel as if I could lift a pick-up truck. I looked at my hands and saw them glowing, the fire growing brighter and brighter by the minute before it encased me in comfortable warmth.

I have honestly never felt better in my life.

With my new found strength, I jumped from where I was down to the floor, causing the ground to shake violently and a smile to grace my lips. My mother has been lying to me. She never told me that I was more powerful than Eddie or Nina would ever be.

My feet brought me to the end of the hallway where I know Patricia shared her room with Joy and KT. But I was only there for one of them, the one who has been hurting as much as I was ever since the start of their break-up, the one who I've had feelings for when I was a kid and still cared for very much until now. I kneeled over towards one of my best friends, sleeping peacefully until she opened her eyes to meet mine.

She gasped, sitting up fully. "Fabian?" she questioned, her hand unconsciously moving to my face. "Fabian, you're eyes. They're… gold."

Somehow, I found the idea funny. It only took me a few minutes to realize my true parentage. I now know who my father really was after so many years of suffering under an abusive stepdad who only cared for my family's wealth. "Patricia, come with me." I offered, holding out my hand.

The beautiful person in front of me cocked her head to the right. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

I just smiled, brushing the strands of her hair from those captivating gray eyes. "I'm taking you somewhere far away, where they or anyone else won't hurt you again. I swear to all the gods out there, known and unknown, that I will protect you. You're going to be safe with me."

Her cheeks were wet from her tears but she nodded, already making her way to her backpack and packing up the necessities. I even found the time to do those things myself, my laptop secure under all of my clothes and my guitar in its case. She took my outstretched hand, her bag slung over her shoulder. "What about Victor? Trudy? The others? They'll notice it when we leave."

"Don't worry about it, love." I whispered to her ear, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She blushed, "I have it all taken care of. The only thing you have to worry about is spending your time with me."

She just laughed, any signs of her crying long gone. And I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, my lips pressed insistently on hers. And she sighed happily, moving them to match with how I'm moving mine. "Come now" I told her. "The longer we stay here, the sadder you get and I don't want that to happen."

I directed her towards my precious BMW convertible, never letting go of her hand as I helped her climb in. "I'm going to take care of you, Patricia Williamson. I promise that I'm going to love you like you are supposed to be loved. You don't have to worry about people like Eddie ever again."

We sealed the agreement with a passionate, yet very sincere kiss. And I started the car, smiling when I heard the engine humming quietly.

It was my quest now to search for a new place to stay, a new place to start over. As the son of Ra and her lover, I will protect her from danger.

**Amber:**

I woke up that morning sweating. Being the person that I am, I extremely dislike sweating because it gives me a foul odor to deal with for the rest of the day. From below, I could hear nervous mutterings and quiet arguments that probably involved another one of Alfie and Jerome's pranks. To my surprise, my best friends was sobbing on her bed, saying things about how she made things worse and that she never deserved him in the first place.

Seeing that I would never return to my beauty sleep now, I headed over to Nina. "What's wrong?"

"Fabian's gone." She moaned painfully.

It took me a while to let the fact sink in, not really realizing the horror in the situation until I finally did. "What? How is that possible? Was he taken? Kidnapped? Did he leave?"

The last one wasn't very realistic seeing that Anubis house was his home ever since he was 11. Patricia, Joy, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and I grew up with him. And as much as I hate to admit it, the first two options were the most possible. Instead of giving me a proper answer, she handed me a letter written in his neat handwriting.

_Dear friends,_

_ By the time you read this, Patricia and I would be halfway across the country and probably already settled in a new place. I know that this is a very abrupt decision and I should have consulted with you first but it has been very hard for us ever since Nina came back. Just last night I have realized that all of my previous suspicions were true and it ignited a part of me and it made me realize how useless staying is. There are already people there to replace us so it wouldn't be any problem. _

_ I suggest that you don't try to contact either of us in any way because it would only bring you memories of the past and maybe some hope in the future. But, after finding my new heritage, I have learned to let go and move on. This is the last time you are going to hear from me and the last time you are going to hear from her. And if ever you do see us someday, we won't hesitate to greet you again and thank you for making us so much stronger than we are. Please do not blame Nina or Eddie for this. They didn't mean to betray us. Love is just painful that way and I wish that you would just forget about us. _

_Joy, I am very sorry for leaving you like this. You don't deserve it but it was the only thing I could do and I had to take Patricia as far away from that house as possible. Maybe, if I have the time and the self control, I'll come back for you and bring you with me. Amber, take care of Nina for me and don't stop being yourself because you are absolutely perfect the way you are. Jerome and Alfie, it was both of you who made me laugh and got me annoyed at the same time. I wish that you would never change but at least learn to grow up even a little. Mara, thank you for keeping us company whenever people tend to ignore and disappoint us. You are a very strong and very intelligent person and you can take up whatever the world is giving you. KT, don't stop proving yourself to be the competent woman you really are. And Willow, you have always been very strange but also very caring. Trudy, we will never forget how you always make us feel better and just be the best house keeper in the world. You are like a mother to both of us. Victor, I know you wouldn't have let me go once you find out who I really was and maybe it would be best for all of us if you just forget this. You are a good person, I know it. You don't have to continue through the path that you already are in. _

_ We love you all, so much. And remember that Sibuna will pull through like it usually does even without us._

_Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson_

I had tears in my eyes once I finished the letter. I couldn't believe that they could just leave us after everything and I know that it just wasn't because of their love lives that made them leave. Maybe Fabian realized something when he left, something that would explain the entire thing and how the sides and vacant parts of the paper where the last goodbye was written were burnt and fragile. It wouldn't just be an accident because the markings were very precise. I shook the thought out of my head.

Once I got myself decent enough, I rushed downstairs were everyone was a mess. Even Jerome and Alfie looked as if they were just in tears. And I never really thought that Fabian and Patricia leaving would have _that _much of an effect on everybody. But the worst just had to be Eddie, who was frozen by the corner with his hands in fists and his head bowed in guilt. Joy looked as if she just lost all of her sanity and the only person keeping it together for her was Mara.

Victor, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth in the sitting room. The look on his face wasn't the same as it usually was but replaced by confusion and a hint of fear.

The door burst open to reveal a pretty brown haired woman with the same shade of eyes as Fabian. She looked as if she just came from an anxiety attack and the pain she was feeling was more than all of us here combined. Behind her was a small boy, about four years old, with chocolate brown eyes and honey blonde hair. Unlike his mother, he was still sobbing and my heart clenched at the sight as I picked him up and carried him.

"Daniel" I cooed to my favorite toddler, "It's going to be fine, Sweetheart. We're going to bring your brother back before you know it!"

He nodded, encircling his tiny arms around my neck and I just held him. I remembered when Fabian first introduced us to him, before Nina even came to here. Everything was so peaceful then and we just went to his mansion to visit his newborn little brother. All of us, especially me and Patricia, adored the little thing almost immediately and we just never let go of him.

"I have something to say, to explain everything about my son's identity."

Our caretaker seemed to snap out of his thinking to direct the mother to one of the couches, with us surrounding her and unconsciously pressuring her to tell us the truth. Daniel sobbed again in my arms.

Mrs. Rutter took a deep breath, her eyes sad. "Fabian has always been the special boy. He was very talented when he was a child and it was very painful for me to let him go here. But I know it was only for the best because I wanted him to be away from his abusive stepfather. What I didn't tell him was that he was the child of a very powerful being."

Victor raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened, his jaw falling to the ground in surprise. Then he started mumbling words, so many words that I only managed to catch "Salvation" and "Prophecy child".

She continued, though. "His real father came back to me when Fabian had his thirteenth birthday in this house. He told me that he will be a great weapon as long as he learns to control it though I never really thought that he would have any problem with that. As I said, he was very special." The woman paused for a while before she took a shaky breath. "Last night, he appeared in my dreams and his long lost power was finally activated and it was about time for his eyes to finally change to how they are supposed to be. The letter he wrote to you is burned, am I correct?" We all nodded, surprised that she knew about it.

"It is because his body temperature is beyond feverish. He can stand intense heat now but only gifted people can touch him, people like Patricia. He might not have known this but she was his partner, the person who was meant to be by his side while he changes. He knows what he's going through. He dreamed of it. He is going to burn hot. Very, very hot."

No one said anything for an entire minute and the toddler in my arms nodded off to deep sleep. "Who is his biological father?" Mara asked, afraid and curious at the same time. If Fabian was hurting at this moment, the only people to blame are those who turned against him.

The visitor wiped a tear from her eye, "His father is the ruler of the skies. The god of the sun." She didn't mention the name but I already knew who he was.

"Ra" We all said at the same time, in shock.

**Victor:**

How can I be so stupid not to realize how strong the child is any sooner? I should have noticed the aura, the power building around him but I was focusing on the pathetic "Chosen One" and how she's going to bring me to my salvation. Rutter was so much more important than Nina Martin. In terms of the power scale from one to ten, the girl only scores 9. But him, he scores beyond a hundred. He can be the person that I was looking for.

But no, it was about time that I stop using people. Fabian was right. I did not benefit from being the villain. If I was going to see the child of Ra once again, I would have to truly cooperate with those pests. Not only because they will get what I have needed for so long but because I owed them my services after sabotaging their plans for so many years already.

They deserved it.

* * *

**Aww, Victor's so nice! Lolz. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian:**

Since my family was very rich, we own a private plane that would take me and the people I have with me to anywhere I want. It took me a while to head over towards the place where it is and eventually loading my entire car at the back but we did enjoy the trip.

There were so many possibilities and so many places to discover but it was only right to head towards the US because of so many relatives that I know there. And because I own a large villa in Florida. It was only right for me to go to the place where the sun shines almost every day. Patricia understands and she absolutely loved the idea. After all, she wasn't at all against the entire child-of-Ra-who-overheats-when-he's-mad thing. Surprisingly, she found it _very _attractive. See, that is one of the many benefits of having a girlfriend who accepts me for who I am.

It wasn't hard for us to settle in the house, seeing that we are used to moving from place to place. The best thing? My mother doesn't know that this place even exists because she thought that the money that I saved in my bank account that amounted to over two million dollars was being saved for my future. This was my future.

Seeing that I was kinda rich myself, I decided that it wouldn't hurt anybody to enroll us for the 2nd semester in a school close to where I live. And it was only my money that I used. You see, when I mentioned that going to America was too expensive, I was giving a reason for my friends to not think I was too much of a mama's boy. After all, it was only my mum's constant persuading against me leaving that got me to stay. If it wasn't for her, I would have left a _long _time ago. I'm glad I didn't, though.

"You impressed yet, Trixie?" I muttered as I stared over to her direction, making a sandwich for both of us because she said that the flight made her very hungry.

My beloved just laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek, something she would never do back in the house. "Oh I am very impressed. How'd you get so rich?"

I smiled and sat down on the kitchen countertop, letting my hand heat up a little so that I can toast the bread. "Hard work and parents who adore you. But I guess it helped if your grandparents own a very successful business that has been going on for generations. I guess now that I'm not there, my brother's going to take my place."

"Hey, Fabian." Patricia muttered, blushing to a deep shade of red. What got her so embarrassed?

"Yes, love?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, jumping off of the countertop and walking over to her direction. I placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up a little. "Are you in pain? Did something remind you of the house?"

She just shook her head, leaning against me and my comfortable warmth. I had to control my temperature just for her because I did not want to hurt her in any way. Her lips found my neck, kissing a path to my lips. I smiled a little, remembering when I first saw her and immediately fell in love with her. I guess I just never noticed it until now. "What is it then?"

"Well, um… I didn't really bring _that _much clothes a-and… I was *cough* thinking if... we could, well, go shopping." She stuttered, not meeting my gaze.

Somehow, I chuckled. This really wasn't something to get embarrassed about and I don't really mind buying clothes for her. Plus, Patricia was far from being a gold digger. She does have money of her own. I just really like spoiling her. "I don't mind. As long as you're happy. And I do need clothes myself. I don't think the same style applies here in Florida as it did in Britain. It _is _hotter here."

"Did you realize that ever since we came here, or ever since we left there, we changed? You know, both of us. You became… _gorgeous _and I just feel like I don't deserve you anymore." This was a confession that I never thought I would ever hear from her. Until now, I still don't think I'm worthy of her.

My lips brushed against her cheeks, whispering quietly to her ear. "You're beautiful, Trixie. So beautiful. And I think it's the other way around. I only became like this because of the change. You are naturally breathtaking."

"You're hair's lighter." She mumbled stupidly and I smiled widely at my effect on her. It's very amusing. Seeing my reaction she pulled away and slapped me hard on the shoulder. "It's not my fault you're like a freaking _god. _Mortals are supposed to stutter."

"I guess I finally grew out of my nickname." This made her giggle, something she never did before and something that would make her do because of how precious the sound is. "I'm not 'Stutter Rutter' anymore. Sad that it's not quite the same if I would call _you _that."

Patricia rolled her eyes but grinned all the same. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed before jumping off the sofa and running to the other side of the room. "But I bet you still can't catch me. You might look different but you're still as fast as a tree!"

At that, I chased after her, laughing and trying my best not to use any of my capabilities. She would hate me if I cheat and that was the last thing I wanted. And she would head over to the most difficult places and run up and down the hallway and just enjoy herself as much as she could. Eventually, I've had enough and ordered the light to direct her towards the pool and dump her there.

The love of my life just glared. "That's not fair!" she whined, crossing her arms and making her look that much more ridiculous. I could barely breathe at my fits of laughter, unconsciously rolling towards the edge of the pool and falling down in the most humiliating way. It was her turn to laugh at me.

"Come on. We're going shopping today and I'm not in the mood to wait in line." She placed a hand on my chest and it made me heat in embarrassment. Of course, she felt the rise of temperature because the water started to bubble around us.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling myself up the pool.

It was honestly the best day of my life to date.

**Amber:**

I could not believe what I was hearing. It was honestly the most impossible thing in the entire world. This cannot be happening.

It started this morning, when Victor ordered all house residents to the sitting room. Seeing that whatever he would be saying couldn't be worse than two very important people just leaving, we agreed. And as usual, he was deep in thought. It was an expression I was used to now that it was the only thing that I could see from him. He was never angry anymore and maybe Fabian's letter changed him in general.

"What is it, Victor?" Trudy questioned, annoyed that she was cut off from doing what she does best. Plus, ever since the incident, she just learned to distract herself because it was very painful for her as much as it is for us. We were like her children and losing a child is the worst thing a mother can ever feel.

The caretaker sighed, taking a seat right in front of us. His hands were folded on his lap, his eyes focused on the ground. "I know that I haven't been the best person to be with. And ever since I was assigned to this house, I never was the one who actually watches over you all. It was very painful for me, honestly, to see that two of the students who never seemed to give up on me and try to make me a better man just leave."

This was very confusing for me. Was he _apologizing_? I mean, sure, it was already difficult for me to absorb the fact that my best friends left me here to die and now Victor Rodenmar was saying that he is ashamed of what he did and he wants us to accept him as an ally? That is not likely.

I shared looks with Nina and the others, thinking everything through over and over again. "How can we be sure that you are telling the truth? This might be another lie, a scam so that you get Fabian all to yourself."

He did something that made me want to puke or hide in a cave and never come out again. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and returned to his seat. And he started carving a symbol on his palm, something to resemble an eye or something. Victor was breathing rather heavily as his blood dripped to the floor, staining the carpet and probably traumatizing me and the rest of the girls in this room. Jerome looked rather impressed that he had the guts to mark himself.

When he was finished, he ran the flesh under the water just to clear the blood and to show us what he did to himself. And I was right. It _was _an eye, burning bright and wounding him very deep. "I swear to Ra and to Ra's child that I am telling you the truth and that I will not be looking for eternal glory, not anymore."

Suddenly, the wound started glowing and temporarily blinding us. Victor gasped in pain, shutting his eyes and grabbing the sofa for support. Trudy was immediately by his side and helped him back down to the chair. She ordered Alfie to fetch the medicine kit but the man just shook his head, stopping my friend from getting up. After flexing his hand a few times, he showed us that it was no more than a scar that will permanently remind him of his promise.

Now that we were convinced of his devotion, we agreed that all of us are going to do our best to look for him. Yesterday, Fabian's mother mentioned that he might probably be in another country by now and it was very hard to figure out which one because they own plenty to houses all over the world. Before the small family could leave though, Daniel muttered "America" in his sleep which gave us a small hint. It was better than nothing, actually. It was a good place to start.

"But you do know that the US is huge, right? He can be _anywhere_!" Eddie argued, crossing his arms.

I thought for a while before settling with one idea. "It's possible that he's in the places where the sun shines the brightest. That's my best guess." They all looked at me as if I was an alien coming from outer space. I rolled my eyes, "I can be smart too, you know."

"Amber has a point. KT, Eddie, and I are going to California and Arizona while Amber, Jerome, and Alfie can head over to Florida. Start with Miami first and then try the other places. If he's not in either of those places, we meet at New York and plan everything all over again. As for Mara, Joy, Victor, and Trudy, you go to the places where Fabian has been to. Ask his mother or something."

From behind me, I heard someone argue. Nina's eyes widened in surprise, causing my curiosity to flare and for me to turn around as well. And what I saw made my jaw fall to the ground.

"F-Fabian?" I whispered, frozen in place and unable to move. It was very hard to explain how he suddenly appeared in front of us but I know that he wasn't physically there. It must have been a hallucination, a trick of the light.

He smiled at me, a flashing grin. And at that moment, I noticed that his blue eyes were already bright gold. His hair turned to a lighter shade than what I was used to, not technically blonde but definitely close to that. Even from the distance it was clear that his body- and his face- changed as well. His presence was almost godlike, as if he really is an immortal. Maybe he is, maybe he's not. Alfie tried to touch the immaterial body and ended up burning himself so it made us realize that it wasn't safe to go near that.

"I do not want any of you to waste your time searching for me. As I said in the letter, I do not want any of you near us. It is not ideal. You will only get hurt. If I get mad, I don't know what will happen to the people near me. You're going to turn to ash. Please don't provoke me."

We all turned to Nina but she couldn't find the right words to tell him. It was clear that I was having a similar reaction. If he was this beautiful in a hallucination, how else will he look like if I see him in person. I heard another voice coming from behind and then I saw Patricia, her dark hair tied into a ponytail and what seemed to be a blush on her cheeks. She refused to look at Eddie or Nina or even KT. Her eyes were just focused on Joy's and how they were so sad.

"I'm so sorry, Joy. If we could bring you with us, we would have. But Fabian told me that it wasn't safe for you to go near him. He could kill you in an instant."

The powerful being in front of me glared at the woman beside him. "Wow. Thanks so much, Patricia, for your confidence in me."

She laughed, "Don't sweat it, love." She teased before kissing him lightly on the cheek and skipping away from the picture. In all honesty, I have never seen her like this in a very long time. She was finally happy, and not the temporary kind of happy but the true, realistic, immortal kind of happiness.

Nina tensed beside me, a tear sliding down to her cheeks and landing on her arm. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Now, as I was saying before we were so _rudely _interrupted." I swear I heard giggling in the background. When did Trixie ever giggle? As far as I'm concerned, she NEVER giggled in her life. "I admit that I was trying to escape and it was a cowardly act for me to do but I also did leave to protect all of you. If I live through another day of lies, my power will overcome me and probably burn the entire school campus and anything in a five mile radius. I can't do that to the people I care about. Being here, with her, relaxes me. I know I can never hurt her and it's the only thing that assures me. Don't risk your lives for something this worthless."

His image disappeared without another word.

**Fabian:**

Talking to them was very exhausting. My knees buckled immediately once I disconnected and I had to lean against the wall so that I wouldn't puke. And it took me an entire five minutes just to regain my bearings and immediately started searching for my girlfriend. She has to be here somewhere. Was she hiding from me again?

"Patricia!" I called around the house, making sure that there was no dark corner that I haven't looked at because I can see wherever the sun was shining. "Come on, love. No need to hide from me." I was turning very impatient. Was there a chance that she left without letting me know first? I mean, it wasn't that I was keeping her prisoner but because there are still chances that the people we tried to avoid are lurking outside.

I heard snickering to my left and all of those fears were gone in a second. Knowing her, she was probably hiding in one of the cupboards, somewhere darkness is the only thing she will see. It wasn't the most ideal place for someone like me but I guess if it was for her…

Goosebumps covered my skin as I headed to where I heard the sound, which just happened to be in the basement. I didn't even know how Trixie could go down there so fast.

Somehow, even with my limited strength, I managed to will my skin to glow slightly. It was enough for me to look for her. She always did enjoy playing tricks on me.

And then she jumped on my back, her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I started laughing and my lips met hers for a moment and I carried her towards her bedroom, placing her on the soft mattress.

It was clear that school was already starting tomorrow and we have to face the facts that we might not have the same privacy that we used to have. Mother can easily track us down when my name is in the internet. But she knows better than to go here. I can't say the same for my friends back in Anubis House, though. They will do _everything _in their power to get us back home. Was it still right to call that place home?

The day passed by with a blur. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep that night was the sun setting in the distance. I smiled at my father, feeling his power suddenly depleting inside of me. The only time I truly felt human was during nighttime, when the moon and the stars are responsible for lighting up the sky. It was a beautiful thing to watch, really.

I don't recall waking up the next morning, nor do I recall having breakfast. Maybe this was a side effect of the power I was receiving? Slight memory loss.

Patricia held my hand as we stepped through the school doors. It was unusual for us to be out of our school uniform, the one we wore so many times before that it grew on us. My clothes were casual, a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck tee. A pair of my old sneakers was on my feet and my backpack hung on one of my shoulders.

My girlfriend, on the other hand, looked stunning as always. Her look changed very much considering the fact that it was nice to create a new reputation. Her hair was in a ponytail now, a few curled strands falling to her eyes and some tucked behind her ear. Her eyeliner isn't as thick as it usually was back in Anubis House but it was still there. She sported a simple pair of skinny jeans, brown knee-high boots, and black tank top to contrast her pale skin. Beautiful.

I noticed plenty of guys looking at her as if she was something to eat. This was exactly what I hate about high school. There were _way _too jerks ogling my girlfriend. I tightened my grip on her, and she looked up at me and smiled.

Somehow, I had the feeling that this would be a very eventful first day.

**Patricia:**

I hated how even _more _attractive Fabian was now. The girls we passed just couldn't take their eyes off of him and it pissed me off greatly. Not only is he gorgeous, he just had to be extremely powerful, filthy rich, and has a brain worthy of Thoth. Not to mention his kind heart and simplicity.

But then again, no one else could touch him but me. If he loses even an inch of his control right now, he can burn the entire corridor and probably half of the school with it. And right at that moment, those disgusting idiots staring at me are testing him to the point that he burns up a little, as if he was having a fever.

"Calm down" I soothed, "I'm here."

He nodded, flashing me a charming grin. It was the kind that would make normal girls swoon. As for me, my heart just raced a little.

And then he tensed, his eyes travelling to the door. I know that look. That was the look that practically screamed danger. Ignoring the stares of confusion, we raced past the halls and hid inside the janitor's closet. I took my hands in his, looking at him worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

His eyes were filled with so many emotions. Fear. Anger. Frustration. Worry. "Fabian, please. Tell me."

"They're here." He muttered, his voice barely about a whisper. "They followed us."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? Who?"

"Amber, Alfie, and Jerome."

* * *

**Please Review! I need the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. Sorry for the late update guys. Have so many stories to write and I still have to balance the rest of my life with it. Warning: Major OOC for Nina and Eddie and then slight for some others. Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Amber:**

We entered the school with doubtful expressions. It was impossible for them to be here but it was the first place we looked at. My eyes moved from one person to another, feeling a little uncomfortable because of how they were staring at us.

I reached out and took both of my friends' hands. This was very nerve wracking. "There's a very small chance that they'll be here."

"It's worth a try." Alfie answered, shaking in anxiety.

Jerome shook his head. "If Fabian finds us here, he would make sure we're dust when we come back to the House. This is going against what he told us before."

My feet brought me to the front desk, my well-manicured fingernails tapping against the wood as I waited for the person assigned here. Thank goodness we didn't have to wait long. "What can I do for you, Miss?" she asked politely. I almost forgot why I was so scared of facing my long time friend. I'm sure he would do everything to _not _hurt us.

"Um, we're looking for two people. Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson. Do they study here?" My voice cracked at the last sentence, feeling the fear envelop me again. She looked at me with curiosity. My heart fell for a moment. Of course, it was impossible for them to be here.

But then, she smiled. "Yes, of course. They have homeroom at the moment but I can lead you to where they are." I never thought we could get it right the very first try. Maybe fate was with us this time. Or really wants to get rid of us. I was filled with emotional turmoil and I didn't know what was more evident: fear or excitement.

"You ready?" I asked them, staring at the door the woman showed us.

They gulped but nodded. With my hands shaking, I gave two light knocks on the wooden entrance and then waited for a response. "Come in" A man called from the inside. He smiled kindly at me when I opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

Again, why do I have to do all the talking? "Can I please talk to Fabian and Patricia please?"

He looked around the room and said the names once again. Two people shifted uncomfortably but stood up, heading over to where we were. I refused to look at them, though, since I was afraid that he might burn me just by glaring at me. But I could almost see them frown at us. My skin tingled a little but nothing else happened, thankfully.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian demanded, crossing his arms. "Amber! Answer me!"

I flinched at the tone of his voice. Never once have I heard him talk to me like that. It was as if he was filled with suppressed anger and intense frustration. "N-nina… sh-she told us t-to g-get y-you." I choked out, my gaze moving to his golden eyes.

I was right about how he looked so much better in real life. Even when he looked disapproving. I had to remind myself constantly that I have a boyfriend and that Patricia is my best friend. Plus, I would be living in constant fear my entire life if ever I am with him. "Guys," he sighed, "You know we left Anubis house for a reason."

"Yes and it was stupid. It's just not the same without you." Alfie contradicted, "Nina's really sorry for what she did. She really wants to be with you again."

And then, those golden irises flashed dangerously. Sweat dripped from my arms because of a sudden heat wave that I knew was coming from him and only from him. An evil smirk formed on his lips. "She only wants me because she feels guilty. I'm happy now and I don't need her. I have everything I need right here and you can't do _anything _to convince me otherwise."

Alfie backed away in fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't-" He was cut off by Patricia this time.

"Look, guys, we know that you have good intentions but I don't want to be in that house again. We're starting a new life here, at least be happy for us."

Jerome has been oddly quiet, his hands inside his pocket and his eyes focused on the floor. "I understand why you have to do this, you know." He finally said, "You're trying to protect yourselves. I'm honestly not against it because that's what I've been doing for so long already. We just don't want you to forget us so easily."

"You know we would never forget you guys. You've been family to both of us for so long. It's just that we need some time away from the mystery and the drama." Patricia laced her fingers with her boyfriend's, smiling slightly. She was happier with Fabian than she ever was with Eddie.

My boyfriend stared at our two former housemates. "You didn't remember anything when you were evil, did you?" he asked suddenly. They both looked surprised, staring at him with confusion. He sighed shakily, "Fabian, Robert had a reason why he considered taking you. I just never realized that now. He knew you were powerful but he tricked you to believing that you weren't. If he succeeded raising Ammut, you would surely be part of their plans. He knew that you could easily convince your father to step down."

"How did you know this?" he asked, surprised.

We shared looks. "It wasn't us. Victor called Robert from Egypt and we just figured everything out. Nina, she thought of everything really and Eddie just kept giving ideas. They pieced together the puzzle."

Fabian looked angry again. More heat flooded through the hallway. Patricia tensed but she wasn't as affected as everyone else. From the distance, the sprinklers were activated and someone set up the alarm. Once the water touched his skin, it turned to steam almost immediately. "We have to go." Trixie urged. "Fabian, it's not safe for you to be here."

He looked at her pleadingly but softened. The temperature cooled down a good ten degrees but the students were already panicking around us. The teachers searched for the source of the fire but were failing miserably. Fabian's knees buckled, only to be caught by both Jerome and Patricia. My prankster of a friend hissed in pain but ignored the fact that his skin was burning at the moment.

"I'm not feeling well." He mumbled warily, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. His skin was sickly pale and wave after wave of intense heat flooded the school. People around us were sweating, many glancing at our direction. Some looked as if they were about to help but I would glare at them and shoo them away.

We need to bring him back ourselves.

**Fabian:**

I felt the strength leave my body almost abruptly. The stinging pain in my skin was beyond intense and my heart thumped hard against my ribs. The love of my life was holding my hand, keeping her hold on me and looking very worried. I wanted to assure her that I was fine but it would be a lie. I never liked lying to her in the first place.

They dragged me to my car and Jerome drove quickly to my house, with the directions from Patricia. My breathing was turning shallow, my eyesight blurred. The heat flooded my system, turning weirdly uncomfortable.

"Your mother said something about this." Amber said from the passenger's seat. "She said that you're going to burn so hot that it would hurt you. We did our research and found out that if your body isn't capable of holding that much heat, then…" she doesn't finish the thought.

My girlfriend clenched her hands into fists, glaring at the other girl. "Don't say that! He's strong enough to handle this. You shouldn't have brought her up in the first place."

Once my car was parked safely at the driveway, they hauled me to the backyard and tossed me to my pool. The cool liquid started boiling, evaporating in seconds because of how hot it was. Plants ignited but were soon doused with more water. I was soon surrounded by marble and only marble. My swimming pool went dry. I gasped in pain.

My ears caught noises from above. Trixie looked frantic, as if she was going to lose her mind. "We have to do something!" she screamed. "He's hurting!"

"Patricia, we can't. He's unstable right now." This sounded like Alfie.

Amber's voice was heard soon after. "I called the others. They're coming over here as fast as they could. Maybe Nina can calm him down."

Nina. Her name resounded in my head. The pain intensified a hundredfold, if it were possible. Not only does my body hurt but my heart did as well. Why did she do that to me? I thought I was the first guy she ever loved, the only guy. Apparently I was wrong. My lips let out a terrifying scream, of pain and betrayal.

There were footsteps approaching me, quick ones. My eyes met hers and she smiled at me reassuringly. Most of my clothes were burned off, leaving me in only my jeans. She placed both of her hands on mine, "It's going to be fine, Fabian. You're going to get through this. Your will is strong. I'm here."

"Don't let her near me, please." I begged, my throat dry.

She nodded, "I won't." Her lips met mine and for a moment, the heat left. I noticed that she was wearing something else, a pair of black tights and a black tube top. Her hair was in a high bun but her captivating gray eyes were sparkling.

My hands closed around a fabric and noticed that it was a shirt and jeans, made of a different material than all my other clothes. "I found this on top of your bed with a note. It says that it won't burn off. Mine are made of the same fabric."

She helped me change and I wasn't even the least bit embarrassed when she saw me nude. I had much more things to worry about than turning shy. "Look at me" she whispered, her eyes filled with kindness. "It will pass, trust me with that. Just don't think about it."

"I love you." I choked out.

Her fingers found my face. "And I, you."

**Eddie:**

Amber's call was very vague. She just ordered us to go to Florida and nothing else. It made me worry. What was happening to them? Were they in trouble? It was clear that they found Fabian but what if he hurt them?

Nina shifted uncomfortably beside him, never focusing on one thing. She can sense that something was wrong, as did I. She was beautiful, really, even when she's agitated. Her full bottom lips were jutted out in an adorable pout and those sparkling brown eyes are bright. KT groaned from the driver's seat, stepping on the breaks and making us lunge forward. An idiot driver swerved right in front of us.

We were close now, according to the address they gave us. Just a few more blocks. It just suddenly got uncomfortably hot.

Alfie waited for us right outside a beach house. He was sad, an expression I rarely see in him. "You've got to see this."

Fabian was sitting at the bottom of an empty pool, his eyes were burning red and filled with obvious pain. Patricia was holding him as if her life depended on it, mumbling words of comfort but tears were running down her cheeks. Amber stood a good distance away from them, wiping her eyes because of her crying. I had to admit that it was heartbreaking to see him like this.

"What's happening?" KT asked, shocked.

Jerome strode over to them. At first he was calm but he immediately swung his fist to meet my face. I doubled over, clutching my cheek. "What was that for?" I screamed.

"That was for Fabian." He turned over to the descendant of Robert, "The transformation came earlier than planned. It's hurting him because he didn't expect it at all. It would have been better if he had some preparation but…" His gaze moved to Nina who looked away, guilty. I fought the urge to reach out to her. It wouldn't help the situation in any way.

I didn't dare come closer to them. It was burning already and I know it would be worse if I was even close to that marble pool. Guilt washed over me. "What can we do to help?"

"That's Patricia's job. We can't really do anything but watch now." This was Alfie now. I just saw him pour an ice bucket at them, something that they were actually pretty grateful about. But it didn't last long.

Nina grunted in annoyance. "Then why did you call us here if we just have to watch?" she demanded.

Amber glared, "That's exactly why we brought you here, both of you." She pointed towards both her and me. "We wanted you to see what _you _did to him, to them."

KT bit her bottom lip, "How long has this been going on?"

"A day and a half. Patricia would never leave him, even to eat. She's trying everything she can to dull the pain and I guess it's working because he's not screaming anymore."

He was whimpering though, burying his face on the girl's shoulder. The screams were muffled slightly but it's still audible throughout the entire neighborhood.

And then I heard echoed footsteps, obviously coming from inside the pool. I looked around in confusion to see Patricia walking over to us, her once pale skin were flaming red. I guess it was so much worse than severe sunburns. "How is he?" Amber asked, worried

"Not well." She answered, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "I just need something to feed him and myself."

Jerome perked up, "On it." He exclaimed, running over to the mansion that was strangely unaffected by the heat. I didn't care one bit really. I'm just here to watch the show and probably hope for the worst even though I look as if I care. I'm a good actor, am I not? A small, barely visible smirk made its way on my face. Wow I'm awesome. Maybe that's why so many girls are after me.

Nina walked over to me and took my hand in hers, clearly terrified of what's currently happening. Being the kind person that I am, I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head just to calm her (and probably make someone jealous). I looked at my ex-girlfriend who was too busy worrying about some other dude than begging on her knees to have me back. Yeah, sure, I might have felt a _little _guilty before but I guess I got used to it. Fabian's been annoying me since Day 1.

After a good ten seconds of silence, I cleared my throat. The heat was seriously burning my skin and I don't even know how the others could stand it for so long without stripping or something. I bet they're dehydrated or something. Knowing that it might as well help me, I pulled away from my girlfriend and took off my shirt. Patricia didn't even bat an eyelash. Ugh, what was wrong with that girl?

Nina blushed to the point where her face was redder than Trixie's skin. And that's seriously saying something. I took this as a good sign and kissed her hard on the lips. I barely even cared about the others right now. It was just her and me and…

"Guys!" Someone screamed from behind me. "This is the worst time to be making out. This is also the worst place. Don't you have any guilt? Fabian's _dying_."

"I don't care." I contradicted. "I didn't want to be here in the first place. Let him die. That's one less person to worry about." I scoffed, smug. Nina nodded in agreement.

Before I could even process what was happening, Nina was tossed to the ash filled ground and I was thrown to the wall. The confusing part was that no one was holding me at all. Many gasped and some others just chuckled. I swear I heard Patricia smirk.

The heat began to dissipate until it became more comfortable for everyone. But I wasn't celebrating much at the moment because someone or something was strangling me to the point where my face turned purple.

"Aw, come on Fabian." Alfie mused nonchalantly, as if nothing was happening. "As much as we hate him, it would be really sad to kill him."

The grip loosened and I choked, trying to control my breathing and recover as fast as I could. A man was towering over me, his golden eyes bright with malice and mischief. Nothing much changed about him except that he radiated unfathomable power, so much so that all those who seek immortality will travel halfway across the world on their knees just to see him.

He truly has transformed.

* * *

**Eddie's such a jerk. And Nina's such a pushover. Ugh.**

**Please Review. Feel free to ask me anything you want. Thanks for the support guys!:)**


End file.
